<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tender Hearted Demons by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331732">Tender Hearted Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC comforts two of their favorite demons about their self harm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I knew something had been desperately wrong when I saw the look in his eyes. This night wasn't any normal night, tonight the brothers were ganging up on Mammon with a fierceness that they didn't usually have. Something had set them off, probably something Mammon had antagonized them with, but to me that didn't matter. The way all 6 of them were insistent on hurting him so viscerally, just to make a point, pained me as well. My heart was aching for him, for the hurt in his eyes, for his quiet demeanor as he excused himself from dinner. His food was relatively untouched, his gaze downcast, his shoulders slumped as he dragged himself back to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chased after him almost immediately, unable to focus on any other chatter at the table as the image of him walking away haunted me. This wasn't his normal slump, but his brothers didn't seem to care, a fact that stung me to the core as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the door to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I did my best not to pound on the door but I couldn't deny how frantic I felt. He wasn't answering, worrying me even further. I called his name repeatedly, at first gently but growing in ferocity everytime it went unanswered. Something was very very wrong, I could feel it. Finally I pulled out a credit card, employing the lock picking skills that Mammon himself had taught me to gain access to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open easily, almost as if he had wanted me to bust in that way. The room before me was barely lit, Mammon nowhere in sight. "Mammon?" I called softly, not wanting to startle him, pausing to listen hard for a response. I almost didn't hear him, but sure enough the muffled sounds of his sobbing were coming from the backseat of his car. I worked my way up to the vehicle slowly, opening the door and climbing into the backseat with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I got in I was greeted with a rush of memories, countless nights spent in the backseat of this car. So many moonlit conversations and tender kisses had been shared here, but now it felt somber as I crawled in, shutting the door behind me and curling around Mammon's form. He was hunched over, almost in the fetal position, making me feel huge next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, love." I greeted him tenderly, wrapping my arms around his waist. His entire body heaved in mine, deep silent sobs wracking him as he let me hold him close. Everything in me wanted to take away his pain, his anguish, but I knew his relationships with his brothers couldn't be repaired so easily. I sat with him in the quiet for a while before noticing a wetness on my arms and his torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mammon, no - " I felt my own voice hitching, tears streaming down my face before the realization of what he'd done had sunk in. I grabbed his arms, turning them towards me, revealing rivulets of blood staining his shirt and the seats. His eyes met mine, pure pain and remorse, his complete vulnerability catching me off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." he creaked out, his voice barely a whisper, cracking my heart in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, gathering his face in my hands, tears still streaming down my own face. "Please don't apologize." All I wanted was for him to feel better, to erase his hurt and usher in a new morning with him. As I thought this I kissed his face, wanting to wipe away his tears. I delicately held his injured arms, lightly kissing up and down them both, whispering to myself what I hoped would be an effective spell to stave off infection.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>I lost track of how long we sat there like that, not wanting to measure those tender moments or rush our time by. The soft sounds of our breathing kept us company into the wee hours of the morning. This boy meant so much to me, I could only hope that he felt even a portion of it. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Do you think I'm ugly?" the question had been sudden, seemingly out of nowhere. I looked over to Levi, his purple hair falling over his eyes, obscuring his expression. I could tell he was looking at his arms where his ever present long sleeves were hiding scars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Levi - " I began, but he shook his head, cutting me off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nevermind, forget I said anything okay?" he was making eye contact with me now, a fake smile firmly in place as he tried to convince us both that he was okay. He wasn't fooling anyone tho, I knew what he was fretting about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In just a week one of the biggest cons of the year was happening, Levi had begged me to take him up to the human world so he could go. I didn't have a problem with that, of course, but the biggest event of the con was a beach party. I knew he was feeling self conscious about his arms and being in a bathing suit, the insecurities nothing new to me. Just a few days ago I had to talk him into still going, the event making him so nervous he wanted to skip even buying merch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hebi, please." the nickname made him look at me authentically, the pain in eyes undeniable. "You're so gorgeous to me." my words made him flinch away from me, but I insisted. "Please believe me." I murmured, slowly rolling up his sleeves, revealing his biggest insecurity. "Everything about you is attractive to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes met mine tentatively, disbelief still the most prominent emotion. I ran my fingers up and down his arms, tracing the familiar contours of his scars. I pressed my lips to them softly, making a point to kiss each and every scar he felt so self conscious about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When you feel sad about these," I began, motioning to the marks on his arms. "Always remember we match." I rolled my own sleeves up, pressing my scarred forearm into his. When I met his eyes again he was crying, taking the cue to bury his head in my chest. I held him there as he wept, hoping to the moon and back my words were of any use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>